Loyal Lifestyles of a World Academy Teenager
by xXLadyDecemberXx
Summary: World Academy isn't like any other prep school in the district. It was home to the highclass teens of Hetalia City who came from their rich and pampered lives to attend. It was more than innocent schooling, it was a competition for the families of these teens to show everyone of their social standings. Time to earn your spot in the world! Highschool AU. *SYOC OPEN*
1. Prologue (Form still Open)

**Hello again my lovelies! Lavendor Queen and I have been receiving lots of amazing OC's so far, and we'd like to thank all of you for taking the time to create them. Though, we're still accepting, so feel free to send one in!**

**So, here's a little intro, just so you can get an idea of whats going on. We didn't give much away, at all. **

**We love reviews!**

**WARNINGS: Language **

**-Much love**

**SYOC STILL OPEN! **

**Form on my profile**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

It was already five o'clock in the afternoon, all the more closer to the dreadful classic first day of school for the many youth living in the city of Hetalia. The Allied Forces, as the group of teenage boys dubbed themselves, decided to spend the afternoon together as their last hoo-raw before classes would continue and free time would be close to nonexistent.

Alfred F. Jones, who insists that the F stands for "Fucking awesome", was talking rather loudly, _more like yelling if you asked Yao_, as usual, in their god-awful booth in the back of Poppins, causing several other customers to stare in distaste at the muscular blonde. This wasn't anything new, the boys came here practically ten times a week, so the whole staff knew them well, which was the only thing saving them from being kicked out. Poppins was a quaint little restaurant with vintage table tops, peeling paint on the walls, and movie posters from right out of the 70s, squashed between the high rise SunTrust Bank skyscraper and a men's watch store. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about the rather battered and outdated building, but the fact that it was somewhere to go and get away from the world of the rich was a comfort. Especially being students of World Academy, the most prestigious school in the country, more or less, the world, living up to its name. It definitely wasn't as mystical as it sounded, believe me, it was still full of the stupid assholes you see in everyday high school, and the only difference being that they all had money.

Well, I guess there was a few other differences, like one being, most went by absurd stereotypical and just plain racist nicknames. It was more of a classification process really, so everyone knew who you were without actually knowing you, if you get what I'm saying. Like for instance, our lovely obnoxious, Alfred F. Jones was known as America, quite simple really, yet sometimes it can get complex when you actually break it down. Mostly, the nicknames were there for the own users protection. You needed something as simple as that in the Academy.

"Jesus Christ, would you shut the hell up already? Last time I checked, no one at this bloody table gives a shit about American football besides you." Arthur Kirkland, renowned British Punk extraordinaire, shot Alfred a look from across the booth, his emerald eyes, which were surrounded by thick black eyeliner, were pools of annoyance. It wasn't a secret that the British punk wasn't a fan of well, anything that involved Alfred Jones, but for some unknown reason, they were best friends. Yes, I know what you're thinking, a punk and a jock being best friends? What the hell? In what world would that be relevant?

Well, let me explain this out to you, Arthur and Alfred have been unlikely friends since the fourth grade when a rather chubby (*cough* fat *cough*) Alfred was being picked on by one, Francis Bonnefoy, at the playground. Arthur had been an innocent bystander, not paying attention in the slightest as he played hopscotch with his friend Flying Mint Bunny, just glad that for once his douche of a cousin wasn't directing his hate on him. Though, when the blonde American's lower lip started to tremble and his cerulean blue eyes shone bright with tears, the bushy browed Brit decided to step in. The whole thing escalated rather quickly, ending with Arthur and Alfred pushing Francis, with his new shoes and all, into a massive mud puddle by the swing set. To this day, they still have in common their dislike for the Frenchman.

"Arthur, you need to relax, you're making stress lines appear on your already too pale forehead. It's not like you need anything else to add to the long list of things wrong with your appearance." Francis smirked, looking up from his phone to jump into the conversation with ease, causing the Brit to practically pop a blood vessel out of hatred for the flamboyant Frenchmen.

"Oh shut up you gay, fashion obsessed frog!" Arthur snapped at him in a rude manner, glaring with full dislike at his cousin as he flipped him the bird. Yao just sat there, watching the exchange of pathetic insults between the two, Alfred adding in his own comment now and again causing the two to quickly round on him. He sighed, sipping what was left of the green tea he ordered, wondering why they even hang out with each other when this was how every day turned out.

"Is arguing all you three are good at? Honestly…" The Chinese teen placed his now empty tea cup down onto the table, motioning for a waitress while the three blondes just stare at him for a minute. The beautiful silence of course, came and gone like the wind, the three soon carrying on again like buffoons, disturbing all the other customers. '_You'd think they'd show some decency while a lady was around, but that's obviously asking too much,'_ Yao scowled to himself.

The waitress awkwardly glanced up as she carefully refilled Yao's cup, honey brown eyes filled with worry at the scene before her. Poor thing was obviously new. Her hand that was grasping the kettle nervously trembled, shaking more and more with every insult thrown from one of the three boys.

"Thank you, that is all." Yao suddenly spoke, startling the woman out of her transfixed state. She yanked the kettle close to her front with both hands, eyes wide as she gave a little nod, though, she continued to stand in the same spot.

Without looking up, Yao addressed the waitress, "This is normal, you just get used to it. They're fine, no one is going to fight." The brunette woman mumbled something incoherent before scampering off, satisfied with the comment, leaving Yao alone once again.

Yao slowly gave up, sighing as he leaned back against the peeling cushion of the red booth to overlook the three in front of him with disinterest. Maybe if he could just block them out, pretend like he was back home in his garden, among the singing birds and beautiful blossoming flowers… "Don't touch me you prick! You might pass on some disgusting disease."

Nope.

"Can you, I don't know…. STOP?" Yao huffed, narrowing his brown eyes, causing the three blondes to surprisingly cease their arguing. There was a collective, "Sorry Yao," then the conversation died down once more. "神該死" (Shén gāisǐ=God damnit) He mumbles under his breath quietly before the group went into silence, the occasional slurp being audible. Francis went back to typing on his phone, as Arthur attempted to fix his eyeliner while looking into a spoon. Alfred, gazing out the front window of the restaurant, spotted a very familiar person with a face exactly like his standing on the sidewalk near Poppins. It took a moment for him to register the blonde hair, red and white hoodie with a Maple leaf, and low rise skinny jeans before it clicked, his realization startling the rest of the squad.

"MATTY!" Alfred screeched as he abruptly stood up from his seat, causing the whole booth to shake and groan in protest. Francis' glass threatened to fall, the deep red liquid sloshing dangerously close to the top, causing the Frenchmen to squeal, dropping his phone into his lap to clutch it with both hands. The salt and pepper shakers spilled out across the marble table top, causing Arthur and Yao to curse loudly. Everyone seated around the blonde was now regretting ever picking this restaurant, even a few people stood up to leave.

Alfred immediately ran for the glass door, completely unaware to the situation at hand. People quickly dodged for their lives, trying to get out of the way of the massive blonde before he knocked them over. Making it to the door, he yanked the metal handle open and stepped towards his twin.

The three back at the booth watched the scene with horror, disgusted at the mess and disarray of tables and chairs that the American had carelessly bumped over. Was he really that oblivious? Francis smoothed down his hair, looking like a tornado had just come through and destroyed everything in its path, leaving only Francis as the remaining survivor, which was a side effect of being in a fifty mile radius of the American. Yao clutched his porcelain teacup to his chest in surprise, while Arthur stared mouth agape at the spot where the American used to be.

"I really don't understand how Alfred and _Mathieu_ are related, even though they're twins, they're nothing alike really. Alfred is just so uncouth while Mathieu is just so- lovely." Francis wrinkled his nose in distaste as he flicked a tiny speck of lint off of his salmon (God forbid you call it pink) colored designer blazer. Arthur and Yao nodded and hummed in agreement to the fashionista while sipping their drinks quietly and watching as the football player tackles the hipster to the ground roughly.

Rolling his eyes, Britain stands telling the other two to stay where they are while he strides off to fetch the twins. The Brit quickly pushes the crowd of civilians, earning rude looks and weird stares for his rather different attire. The red and black Sex Pistols tank, red plaid jeans that put the 'skin' in skinny, and studded bracelets were definitely a sight to behold, automatically making others quick to judge. As Arthur's father always says, _"No one likes a hooligan."_ Though, just for remarks like that he was willing to do quite anything to become said hooligan.

Arthur grabs the American by the back of his collar and drags him in, the Canadian following awkwardly behind the two idiots before sitting in the booth beside the long haired chinese teen.

"Hello everyone." Matthew said, giving a slight nod to the group. England and America now sat on the opposite side of the booth from Canada, China and France, America now on the inside trapped between England and the wall sulking.

"Ni hao Matty, it has been a while since we last saw each other hasn't it." Yao smiled at Matthew as he spoke in his cute Chinese accent, the two being quite good friends, despite the obvious fighting within the group. Before he could say a single word of acknowledgment to the other boy, Francis cuts in, his wide 'seductive', previously dubbed rapist by Alfred, grin in place.

"Bonjour Mathieu," Francis purrs, raising his glass of wine up in greeting and takes a slow sip, blue eyes trained on the others face. Arthur, disgusted by this awful display, elbows his cousin out of the way, effectively removing that shitty look from his face.

"Hello Matthew, it's nice to see you again during the holidays." England properly greets Canada, giving him a small smile which the boy took with grace, grateful for the distraction.

"BRO! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES! Where've you been?" America, being his boisterous self yells out, causing Arthur to shoot him a death glare and Francis to wince. Matthew, used to his brother's habits just gives a small shake of his head, causing his shaggy, almost shoulder length hair to rustle about, a few strands managing to slip from beneath his galaxy print bandanna that went around his forehead to be tied loosely at the back of his head.

"I was offered to go to Cuba for a week, so I did, which I already told you about before I left." Canada grins as he tugs on his hoodie to show everyone his slight tan line on his shoulders, Alfred going over the top on the 'Congrats' on getting a tan and how 'sweet' and 'cool' of a tan it is.

"Anyways, there was a huge Indie music festival I had to attend, so yeah, that should about cover it." Matthew continued to explain, pulling on his purple worn entrance wristband for further emphasis. Alfred never understood the weird hipster things that his twin enjoyed doing, so he just casually went along with it to please the teen.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Hipster festival, makes sense." Alfred said absentmindedly as he played with the little paper thingy that he'd pulled off his straw. Matthew rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the group.

"Any of you ready for school tomorrow?" Yao asks out of the blue, placing his once again empty cup down on the table. A depressed aura surrounded the majority of the table, the mood definitely ruined. Let's be serious, what teen actually likes to mention the word school? That single six letter word brought on all kinds of horror and bad memories all at once, giving the boys a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

"NOOOOOOO… I don't wanna go back to school…" Alfred sulks and yells again, disturbing the remaining customers that were yet to be scared off by him, and gaining glares from England, once again, and the waiters and waitresses, earning a smack round the head from the punk.

"OW!"

"Bloody git, quit your yelling! You're disturbing all the customers!" England snaps at Alfred, _once again_, causing France to somehow get involved, _again,_ leaving China and Canada sweat dropping and not noticing the two approaching figures coming towards them.

"Heeeeyyyy~ Lookie Japan! It's our friends~" The younger Italian twin, Feliciano, bounced around, a happy grin on his face and his arms waving in the air. He literally flew over to the booth on pure happiness, it made them all look at the Italian with mixed worried and weirded out expressions.

"I can see them Italy-san. Konnichiwa minna-san." Japan sighed at Italy and greeted everyone was a small bow at the waist, everyone saying hello back to the two in their own unique ways, minus the slightly awkward greeting from China. The two haven't had the best relationship for the past few years, it also doesn't help much that they live together and that Japan is China's adopted younger brother.

"Are you going to be joining us Feliciano, Kiku?" Arthur looks at the two after he gently discards his now empty English tea cup to the side, completely different from the Chinese tea cup Yao has been using for his green tea mind you.

The popular Italian boy shook his head, the happy expression never leaving his face as he answered, "Ve~I really wish I could but I'm very busy this afternoon. Lovi and I are going to a movie later, a movie! Can you believe it? Lovi hates movie theaters, but he made me a promise. He's the best big brother ever!" The auburn haired teen squealed in delight, giving a little clap of his hands and a little twirl as he grinned from ear to ear. The Japanese boy beside him gave a small shake of his head, lips pulled into a frown.

"T'ank you very much for the offer, but maybe another time. We just came for drinks, but we'll see you all at school tomorrow." Kiku said as he pushed his thick black frame glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Aww, your loss dudes. See ya later bros." Alfred smirked, giving a half wave to the typically cool Asian nerd and the extremely popular and sweet Italian. Kiku gave one quick, almost unnoticeable glance to Yao before pulling the cheerful Italian away from the group.

"Well that was weird." Arthur drawled, much to the confusion of the dense Alfred. Yao looked down at his lap, not meeting the Brits eyes. He chewed on his lip absentmindedly before scooting out of the booth, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

"It's almost six, I think I should be getting home. You know how my dad is about being late. See you tomorrow." The Chinese teen spoke as he smoothed down his 'Save the Pandas' t-shirt, still avoiding everyone's eyes. Arthur, seeing this, pulled Francis up with him to stand next to Yao.

"Yes, well, we'll be going too. We have a family dinner tonight, which I have to re-apply my eyeliner for. Gotta keep up the image, you know. It's hard work being this bloody sexy." Arthur chuckled, his green eyes filled with amusement at the thought of this 'family affair'. Of course, all of his brothers would be there, as well as his parents and Francis' parents. What a perfect opportunity to piss off a few people.

Francis looked ready to protest but Arthur shot him a glare, shutting the blonde up, deciding to just settle for mumbles. Everyone was stood up now except the recently reunited twins, one having gone to Cuba for a week.

"Eh? Ah man! You're all leaving us on our own, that ain't fair." Alfred started to protest, not wanting the day to end anytime soon and having school come.

"Well unlike you, we actually have things to do in life instead of eating those fatty hamburgers." Arthur glared down at the American, the Canadian just sitting and watching on the side lines like usual. The Chinese man had already left, no one having noticed yet, but the French since he wasn't getting into the argument, because you know what they say. The more stressed you are, the greys you get. And grey wasn't a good look for Francis, he much prefers his luscious and soft flowing blonde hair.

"Al, I think you should let them go, we can still go out somewhere and do something if you want." Matthew had interrupted the argument, which is rarely done. All three blondes stared at him for a second, before the American sighing and drooped his head in defeat.

"Fine… But we're going to the arcade and then the comic book store! Not the one we own, the other one down Regent Street." Chuckling at his brothers obsessions with videogames and comic books, Matty nodded and happily agreed.

The lot all exchanged quick goodbyes, all heading their separate ways, only to meet up again for the usual hell that occurred after three months' worth of summer vacation. Oh what joy to look forwards to, another year at World Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Remember to review!<strong>

**Here's the character list so far**

Tatianya "Tati" Agresta submitted by _The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

Alexander "Xander" Hopkins submitted by_ C1nd3r5_

Annaeliese "Lissie" Paisley Bösendorfer submitted by _MaliceArchangela_

Jacqueline "Jack" Ayita Jones submitted by_ clarinetgeek4_

Alice "Ali" Amai submitted by_ angelpure-chan_

Aurora "Rainbow" Ashton submitted by_ Baby Gurl Alexandra_

William "Will" Knight submitted by _MidnitStar_

**Thanks again!**

**We're still accepting OCs, form on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 1:Of First Days & New Beginnings

**Hello my lovelies! Lavendor Queen and I have been very busy lately, but we finally got around to updating! The next chapter is already on its way to being finished, so it will be posted within the next few days. **

**This chapter is more of an introduction to a few lovely OCs and Nations, just so you can get a feel of how this is going to go down. We're definitely not going to write like this for the rest of our chapters, just for the first two or three to get everyone introduced. **

**BTW We love reviews!**

**WARNINGS: Language**

**-Much love**

**SYOC STILL OPEN!**

**Form on my profile**

* * *

><p><strong>Loyal Lifestyles of a World Academy Teenager<strong>

**Chapter One**

**Of First Days and New Beginnings**

It was the one day every student hated, the first day of school. Obviously, it wasn't just any first day of school. It was the most difficult first day anyone could ever imagine having, which the student body of World Academy already knew far too well, since, it happened every single year. World Academy wasn't just your regular high school, or even prep school, it meant so much more than that. The high class teens of Hetalia City all came down from their lovely rich and pampered lives to band together for about eight hours every weekday to well, make social standings.

World Academy was more than a learning experience, yes, it has the best academic program in the world, but it wasn't really about that. It was more of a competition for the parents and families of these teens to show others that, "_We're so much better than you." _The pressure was always on. Time to earn your spot in the world, prove that you are the greatest to ever live.

**0~0~0**

**Tatianya Agresta**

A girl with mid-length hair as dark and rich as chocolate could be seen making her way onto the World Academy school grounds, lots of other strange students congregating in flocks around her. Tatianya Agresta wasn't one who enjoyed the particular first day of school, mainly for the huge student body that was present at World Academy. The rather intimidating Italian girl pressed through the crowd, scowling at noticeably rowdier students. Lots were hugging each other, greeting people, screaming and yelling. You'd guess they were disgusting elementary kids! She shook her head in distaste as she shoved with purpose through the throng of excited and chatty students.

Tatianya wasn't like all those people, she was a person that didn't get along with others, always staying in solitude. Liking the quietness her lonesome would provided, she just _hated_ others, plain as that. The tanned girl's short dark red ruffled skirt bounced around her skinny thighs as the wind blew a cool breeze, a great contrast to the August heat. She groaned to herself in irritation, rolling her steely grey eyes as she thrusted out a hand to hold down her skirt, the other grasping her leather bag strap firmly. Several ninth grade boys stared at the tanned Italian, flirty smiles on and pick up lines ready, before they saw her hard emotionless gaze sweep across them, scaring the shit out of the five fourteen year olds. Yep, this was going to be just like any other year.

World Academy was very difficult to be accepted into, since it only took in the either the rich portion of the world population or the academically gifted, but if you'd been here since day one like Tatianya, then you'd understand how average it had become. World Academy was also basically like any other school though really, same amount of bullying, tests, clubs, gossip and such. No matter where you went, it was always that way.

The seventeen year old girl carried on walking through the school gates, ignoring everyone and just wanting to get to the 11th grade board where the classes were posted with all the eleventh graders names on, showing which class each student is in for the year. As she was making her way over, she saw a few familiar faces within the crowd, America was causing trouble as usual and Japan was timidly standing off to the side. Along with William Night? Or was it Knight..? Also that hippie girl was present… What was her name again? It was the same as that disney princess, the one that sleeps for a hundred years… Aurura? Arora? Aurora! That was it.

_**WHAM!**_

The Italian girl was suddenly pushed to the side by a strong force, something warm and hard. She immediately straightened herself up on instinct, despite how sore her arms were, fierce look thrown to the offending object. It was another body, a boy, one with the same face as America but with softer eyes and longer hair with some strange curl. It was Canada, or Matthew if you wanted to be more specific. He'd been in her English class last year and was one of the only kids that didn't get on her nerves. Everyone in that class happened to love being the center of attention, whether that means cracking jokes at others expense or just asking the most idiotic questions they could think of. Thank god at least someone besides herself wasn't that obnoxious. He looked to be in a rush to get somewhere, probably his brother or the notice board.

"I-I am so sorry for bumping into you Miss… Um… Um… Err..." The blonde looked frantic and was searching her body for any sign of injuries he could have caused, he wasn't looking at Tati with a fearful or lustful look in his eyes, just concern and worry, the complete opposite of what people normally look at her with. Though, Tati was rather unapproachable looking, to say the least. She was much like her last name, Agresta, meaning "sour grape", so you can understand her slight surprise at the fact that a boy was still talking to her and not sprinting away in fear.

The stoic girl stared blankly back at him, before speaking in her harsh yet even tone. "Tati, Tatianya, but I prefer Tati and it's alright, Matthew." Tatianya said, trying to calm the frantic canadian down a bit. The last thing she needs is another distraction from getting her schedule. She could tell that it worked for the tension in his shoulders noticeably loosen, then he smiled and nodded at the girl after he let out a sigh of relief.

"Tati then, its nice to meet you. But how did you know my name?" He asked, the same irritatingly calm smile stretched out to her, causing Tati to scowl. What was this kid's deal? Was she wrong in thinking he was somewhat decent? _Like, get the hell out of the way, I don't have time for your stupid pointless chatter. _

"English, last year." She gruffed out, her words short and clipped. Her cold grey eyes continued to stare, judgingly, at the blonde boy, her full red lips pulled into a straight line that was edging on a frown. Matthew awkwardly glanced away, his shaggy and wavy blonde hair falling gently in front of his soft eyes, shielding him from her intimidating aura. He anxiously tugged on the hem of his faded light blue t-shirt with some weird surfing company logo across the chest, which, if you asked Tati didn't match his aztec print skinny jeans, but that was his problem.

"Oh, umm, yeah- that's right. You sat in the back, away from Gilbert and Matthias-" Canada's eyes darted around to the different groups of students, seemingly looking for someone, before meeting Tatianya's eyes. "Well, sorry again, for running into you. I promised my girlfriend I'd meet her before first period, so have a good day." The hipster's violet eyes then shifted away and a bright smile was thrown the other way as he dispersed between the teens, almost like vanishing in thin air.

Confused by the Canadian, the Italian carried on making her way to the board, people moving out of way, too scared by the lonely girl to stay in her way and face her 'wrath'. Some people still stood in front, like Alfred, Ivan and Ludwig, but Tati didn't care honestly, she just wanted to know which homeroom class she's going to be in for the next year and leave, a headache slowly beginning to form from being around all the loud noises and the annoying people that surrounded her.

Looking across all the sheets that were pinned up on the board, Tati started looking for her name, scanning each sheet a couple time before herself on one and which form class she'll be in, she'll be getting her schedule later from her homeroom teacher just like everyone, so there wasn't really any point dottling in front of the stupid board. Her form or homeroom class was in a language room this year, it was on the second floor, 2LC3. Floor 2, Class 3. Not bothering to see who else was going to be in her homeroom, the brown haired girl started making her way into the school building silently, unaware of a certain blonde boy she'll be seeing again very soon in her homeroom for the next year along with his idiotic twin.

**0~0~0**

**Jacqueline Ayita Jones **

White Converse hit the pavement in a full out sprint as the seventeen year old ran down the sidewalk, trying to make it to the extravagant and towering six story academy building located a few blocks over. No, Jacqueline wasn't late, on the contrary, she had about half an hour till the first bell rang, signaling five minutes till the tardy bell. To be honest, the girl was a complete overachiever, so being early was something she'd like to continue to accomplish. Though, being an overachiever wasn't something she was really happy with herself about being right now. She should've listened to her friends when they told her to take a break...

"Shit, dammit, sorry! Excuse me ma'am-" The petite, dark complected girl called out over her shoulder as she dodged yet another civilian on the street, who in turn, shot a glare right back as the pudgy woman clutched her briefcase to her chest in irritation. The brunette laughed awkwardly before breaking back into a run towards her destination, her shoulder length braid flapping along behind her. Maybe next time she should have someone drive her to school...

Turning another corner, she could see the school gates within her eyesight, it wasn't far now. A grin spread on her face, knowing she was going to be early to school, but it lessened a little when she sees lots of people entering the gates as well, so she wasn't as early as she liked to be. Slowing down her running to a light jog, the half Native American girl made her way through the sea of students and looked around a little to see any faces she recognised. Not seeing anyone at the time being, she started making her way towards the Grade 11 notice board to find which homeroom she was going to be in.

"Hey, isn't that Alfred Jones sister?" She heard someone ask from the crowd, causing a frown to appear. She facepalmed then quickly stepped away from the questioning stares of the students. _Ugh, just because we have the same last name doesn't make us related, for the hundredth time._ She groaned begrudgingly, stomping ahead of the students.

Looking around, she thought she spotted someone with a very silky light brown head of hair and whirled her head around so fast she thought she caught whiplash. Jack quickly swung her backpack over her shoulders, then made her way over towards her friend. The skinny teen, clad in a pair of dark jeans and a weird yet adorable forest green sweater-vest, was awkwardly standing with his well known best friend, Poland. The blonde diva wore a fuchsia button up with some pretty tight white chinos, looking very stylish as he talked animatedly about making people jealous with pink and making everything fabulous, with his pony backpack in tow. Jackie looked down at herself, feeling slightly insuperior at her choice of attire, an oversized long sleeve worn blue sweater and some blue and brown striped leggings. Yep, she definitely wasn't a fashion diva like her blonde friend, that was for sure. It's better to go for comfort than fashion right? _Right_?

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jacqueline asked with a half smile as she moved to stand beside the two boys. Toris turned to face her, smiled shyly back, giving the girl a small nod in acknowledgment, while Poland raised an eyebrow, clearly disapproving of what she was wearing.

"Your clothes… Are like _so _not fabulous! Like, we're going this weekend and getting you a _whole _new wardrobe! These are a DISGRACE to the new school year!" Feliks whined at Jackie, he was entirely not feeling her right now. The quiet boy who stood next to the fashion obsessed teen sweat dropped at how Poland could be… Quite eccentric about clothes, then again, Poland _is_ the President of the Fashion Club.

"Ignore him Jackie, I think there's nothing wrong with your clothes. You look very pretty today, n-not that y-you're not or a-anything! I-I'm just s-saying, y-you look pretty in general!" The pale brunette started stuttering and stumbling over his words, waving his arms around in the air and a blush spreading over his cute face. A giggle escaped the girls lips as the fashionista rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Thank you Lith, that's very nice of you to say, unlike a certain someone here." The tanned girl playfully glared her hazel eyes at Feliks, Lithuania calmed down a little at hearing his childhood friend not freak out over his compliment and did not notice the blush that had spread its way onto her cheeks, unlike Poland, who had noticed but didn't say anything. He knew the two had liked each other for a while, but never did anything, since he was confident that Jacqueline had a crush on Toris but wasn't entirely sure if the boy felt the same way. He's known them for as long as he could remember and they've always been good friends, so he'd be damned if he let their friendship be ruined for a mistake he made on their feelings towards each other. Just because he was a diva about basically everything, didn't mean he liked creating actual drama among his friends.

Feliks, sensing the strange aura slowly fill the air around them, decided to take action, "So like, did you guys have a good summer? Mine was amazing! My mom had her new summer line out finally, so we all got to go to fashion week in Mulan and OMG it was fabulous!~" The petite teen squealed in delight as he continued his long _long _explanation of designer wear and stylists. Jack rolled her eyes, but a smile was clearly set on her face. She was used to this drawn out conversation that Poland liked to amuse himself with. He could go on for hours just about different types of skirts, but as she happened to glance down at her watch, she decided to cut this a little short.

"Oh my gosh, we're going to be late! I still have to find out where my homeroom is located! I gotta go. Bye, see you guys at lunch!" Jack rushed out, immediately cutting off Poland, her sentences mushing together as she rustled away through the crowd with a frantic wave.

The two boys stared after her, Lith with a gentle smile on his softly angular face and Poland with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, then morphing to anger. He definitely was a little on the slow side when it came to fully processing a situation.

"OMG, _like_, how dare she interrupt me! This is why she has no sense of style!" He screeched out, his face turning pink to rival his designer shirt, causing Toris to laugh. "Come on Poland. Let's go to class." The brunette said then pulled lightly on his best friend's pony backpack, practically forcing the raging blonde to follow him towards the eleventh grade board as well to find their homeroom classes.

Once arriving at the board, Jackie quickly scanned for name and seeing she was in the homeroom 2LC2, Floor 2, Language, Class 2, she quickly scanned down the list to see who else was in her homeroom for the next year and immediately spots Toris' name as well, which makes a brief wave of happiness rush through her, but as she continues to scan, she doesn't see Feliks' name, making her slightly sad. she doesn't give it much thought before she goes racing off to her homeroom, hoping she's not late.

The small framed girl pushes through the equally crowded halls, getting mistaken twice for being an eighth grader, much to her annoyance, before she finds the classroom on the second floor. The door is wide open, revealing the modern style room and students that have already made it inside with no teacher in sight. Jack quickly scans her eyes over the students and seats, flipping through her options. Let's see… _Eww I don't like him, or her… Definitely not her. Oooh empty desk! _Jack muses to herself, singing a little song of victory as she happily walks towards the chosen desk. She cautiously places her grey backpack down beside her wooden seat, then makes to save a seat for her bestie. _This is going to be a great year!_

**0~0~0**

**Alice Amai**

A small girl was happily skipping her way through the school gates, unnoticed by everyone, being too small to be really seen but, if you were paying attention, very noticeable though from her red cloak. Everyone knew who Alice Amai was, whether you talked to her or not. She was the first tenth grader to ever earn the spot of Student Council President, which she held onto with an iron fist. The sweet girl was proud of whom she became, working her way up all by herself, not needing help from anyone. She knew how the game went and she'd always be a very valuable player.

Her signature newly dyed pink hair clashed wildly with her red cloak, giving way to her identity, if the cloak wasn't enough to identify her. The students parted around her like the red sea, staring at her with awe and curiosity. With her long and brightly colored hair and childlike doe eyes, she was definitely an interesting girl.

She had no problem getting to the board. Smiling to herself, she hopped up the front steps, then pulled the glass doors open, disappearing inside the school. Alice's pastel floral print bag was in the small girls tight grip as she swung it at her side while she walked. Her large ruby eyes shone bright from underneath her hood, a sweet childish grin on her face as she searched for her classroom.

It wasn't long until she found the class her homeroom was in, her homeroom being 1E/LC2, on Floor 1, English/Literature, Class 2, but before entering, a hand rested on her left shoulder. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she saw it was the popular and friendly italian practically everyone had grown to love.

"Hello there Italy, how are you today?" The little girl turned to face him, giving the brunette her full attention. Shes always liked the boy, having known him for years as they've always been in the same homeroom and sometimes the same classes. They've gotten to know each other pretty well and become quite good friends from their time spent together.

"Ve~ I feel great _bella_, but Romano isn't in our homeroom this year~ This makes me very sad _bella!_" Italy exclaimed as he removed his hand from the girls shoulder and hugged his designer pasta colored backpack to his chest, a sad smile on the boy's slim face as he thought about his brother.

"Don't worry Italy, I'm sure Romano will be fine without you there. He'll be alright, he's strong enough to take care of himself, just like you are." Little Red gave the boy her most encouraging smile, the one she so often used on her student council members when they had an awfully tough job to do. She was very aware of the tense relationship the two brothers have had, Romano being very stubborn and sometimes cruel towards his twin brother, and without realising it, made Italy think that Romano hated him, causing them to create a gap between them. But recently, friends and family have had the two brothers speaking again, so now when the two are separated Italy starts to worry on the growing relationship and that it'll fall apart, seeing as it's still so delicate.

"Ve~ You're right _bella!_ I shouldn't be worrying too much, it'll be alright! _Grazie_!" The italian gave the cloaked girl a big smile, who gave another smile back full of encouragement for the boy, before being dragged into the classroom causing other students to look towards the doorway to see what's going on. But once realising it's just Italy being, well- _Italy_, they go back to what they were once doing.

"Italy calm down, we still have a little while before the bell goes." Alice said to Feliciano once he released her and the two got some seats at the back of the class in the corner. Sitting their bags down by their desks and taking their seats, they start talking about what they did during the summer. Mostly Italy talking and Alice listening, but she didn't mind, she rather enjoyed the young boys eccentric tales and stories, they always fascinated her. Occasionally someone would interrupt the two and say their hellos, which they'd both answer happily, but other than that, they were pretty content with each others company. Of course, the two tenth graders were widely popular throughout the student body, so it wasn't anything new when someone tried to get their attention.

This is how the school was. You had to respect each others positions and abide by the social laws. You didn't talk to people out of your status, definitely gagging at the idea of dating someone lower class then you. That was rich kids for you. You were ranked by your parents social standings, as well as what you made of yourself at school. Normally though, people didn't think twice if your family wasn't high quality. Titles meant _everything_.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think so far?<strong>

**Any thoughts? Suggestions?**

**OC Form still open! We're still accepting characters, so feel free to send me a PM.**

**-xxx**


	3. Chapter 2:Can you just follow the rules?

**Well oh my goodness, we actually updated on time! And, what's this?... This chapter is longer? Yep! Try 6,137 words total. Lavendor Queen and I worked really hard to finish this for you guys, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Again, this chapter is more of an introduction to a few OCs and Nations, just so you can get a feel of how this is going to go down. We're definitely not going to write like this for the rest of our chapters, just for the first three to get everyone introduced.**

**Also, Taiwan's human name in this is Mei and Vietnam's is Lien.**

**Please keep submitting your reviews! If you have an OC you MUST REVIEW for every chapter or your OC will be taken out. We only want active readers for this.**

**WARNINGS: Language**

**-Much love**

**SYOC STILL OPEN!**

**Form on my profile**

* * *

><p><strong>Loyal Lifestyles of a World Academy Teenager<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Can you just follow the rules for once?**

It's the first day of school, the one day a year that most students hate and wish would never come round. But at World Academy, it's a lot different from other schools out there. At World Academy, lots of the students are… Unique, in their own ways. It's a very accepting school, even though it has the normal amount of bullying, it's acceptance of homosexuality and transgender levels are higher than other schools. Along with the amount of gangs, drug dealing and smokers, this is one the best schools that could ever be found.

The academic schooling as well are very high, nearly every student that graduates have exceptionally high marks and have done at least one extracurricular a year. Plus, the principal, who likes to go by 'Ancient Rome', doesn't like to take '_shit' _from anyone.

**0~0~0**

**Annaeliese Bösendorfer**

She adjusted her cream colored headband into her auburn hair while looking into the mirror of her neat vanity. Patting her bun one last time and deciding it was to her liking, Annaeliese then stood up from her matching Biedermeier stool and checked herself over in the mirror. Her cream colored turtleneck was free of wrinkles and tucked into her tan slacks, giving her a very sophisticated appearance, making her appear to be much older than nineteen. Just what she was going for. Giving herself a curt nod, she then picked up her leather satchel and walked out of her bedroom door.

The rest of the house was in complete silence, not even the chirping of the morning birds could be heard in the Austrian family's widely furnished home. So when a abrupt call from the dining room rang out, Annaeliese jumped, almost knocking her mother's favorite priceless oil painting by Hans Zatzka off the wall. Her pale blue eyes widening before realizing that the oil painting was all right, then begrudgingly made her way into the dining room at the end of the corridor.

"Yes mother?" Annaeliese asked, staring at the women in question who was seated by a window overlooking the city with a cup of coffee in one hand and a magazine in the other. The slender women's pale blue eyes met her daughters own as she raised a reddish brown eyebrow.

"Would you like some breakfast before you leave for school?" She asked, voice even, but Annaeliese knew better to take this as a simple question. Annaeliese shook her head and gave Grace a polite smile.

"No thank you mother, I must be heading to school now or I'll be late. Have a good day." Before her mother could say anything else, Annaeliese quickly and quietly strolled out of the room and down another flight of stairs. With one last goodbye to their household maids, the austrian shut the front door behind her and started her way down the sidewalk in the direction of the school and her best friend Xander.

She hadn't seen him the past week, the boy being busy with buying all his school equipment and uniform, having neglected the job to do so during the rest of the holiday. That was typical Xander, always putting things off till the last minute, but he never regretted it. The Austrian girl was his complete opposite, but being childhood friends, they had learned a long time ago to make do with their differences.

The extremely skinny Austrian girl's posture was perfect, with her head held high and nose turned up in a primp, yet slightly snooty, fashion as she walked down the bustling sidewalk. With just a quick glance, one might think that she was a very confident and conservative young lady, very polished and regal, almost like a princess. Though, with every spare glance her way, she couldn't help the quick breathing and wild thumping of her heart, the wild look in her usually passive eyes and the nervous tug of her slim fingers on the sleeve of thick turtleneck.

_They can't tell, can they? Are they judging me? It's obvious, isn't it.._

"Lissie, love! Didn't you hear me calling you?" The thick british accent startled the girl from her thoughts and forced her attention elsewhere. Blinking rapidly, her eyes met Xander's as he jogged over to her at the school entrance, his dark brown hair blowing around in the wind. His warm equally dark eyes were filled with curiosity and a large smile lit up his pale face, the 5ft 10in muscular male looked quite ridiculous, if you asked Annaeliese. Xander had on bright red athletic shorts with a white and red hoodie. He abruptly stopped short in front of her, swinging his backpack over one shoulder, just to have to continue gripping it. _Can't you just put it on normally, like any other human being?_

"Xander, don't call me that, it's disgusting and improper." Her freckled nose wrinkled up in distaste causing the other to laugh. "But, no, sorry, I was too occupied by the thought of our senior year to hear you." Annaeliese finished with an even tone, almost flinching at the lie that she most definitely hated. Xander seemed to buy it, for the boy quickly jumped into a conversation with ease, excitedly bringing up the Fencing team that both teens occupied. Before she knew it, Xander had slowly but surely guided the two over to a group of boys.

Annaeliese could actually feel her mood turn like sour milk at the sight of one Alfred F. Jones, the F standing for Fucktard. The tall, well-built, blonde jock laughed along with Matthias Kohler, Antonio Carriedo, and Kiku Honda. Oh hell no. She could already feel the headache coming on. Why Xander insisted on being friends with these jerkoffs was beyond Annaeliese. They were all a bunch of idiots, especially the spaniard, but they were also her friends as well thanks to Xander, well mostly.

"Hey dude, dudette! How you doing?" Alfred yelled at them once he saw the two coming towards them. Everyone looking towards the austrian and british friends, greeting them in their own special ways. Xander grinned like a chimp, Lissie sighing with annoyance from the loud mouth buffoon.

"Hello boys, I've been doing well thank you Alfred, but please don't call me 'dudette', I have a name for a reason. Please use it you idiot." The auburn haired girl said calmly while she offered everyone a slight smile.

"Hey Alfred, I've been good as well. How was your summer?" Xander grabbed the american's hand and gave him a 'bro hug', before repeating it to the other boys except Kiku, who has never really was the 'bro hug' type and just settled for a firm handshake.

_I'm so glad Xander doesn't hug me as much as he used to now. It would be a lot harder to hide it… Wait! Antonio is looking this way! Does he know? Oh god I hope not!_

"Hola mi amiga, how have you been? You look a little different, did you change your hair?" Antonio started his own conversation with Annaeliese while the others went into their own separate group to chat. The girl started to sweat a little on her brow, she was getting nervous. She hoped the Spanish Man hadn't noticed the loss in weight, he shouldn't have anyway, they hadn't seen each other during the summer and she was wearing more baggy clothing than last time.

"U-u err, y-yeah. Got my hair dyed a little, make it slightly darker. Surprised you noticed so quickly. Haha… ha… ha…" Annaeliese looked around, trying to avoid 'Tonio's slightly confused stare at the usually composed Austrian girl. The tan soccer(football) captain tilted his head in concern when Annaeliese wouldn't meet his eyes. It wasn't like she was normally friendly with him, on the contrary, she was just blunt in a polite way, only speaking to Antonio when necessary, but that didn't mean he hadn't picked up on her usual behavior. He could tell when something was off.

"I-I err… I gotta run! I need to find my class, see which homeroom I'm in…" After finding an excuse, she quickly pulled Xander to the side, telling him where she's going and ran off to the homeroom boards, leaving them all slightly confused, but mostly Antonio and Xander.

Quickly arriving at the board, the austrian girl stopped for a breather, taking in as much oxygen as possible, the girl scanned the board for her name. After some searching, she found her name along with Francis, Antonio, Gilbert but no Xander. Well, it's definitely going to be a fun school year, since she has the entire BTT in her homeroom. If you couldn't pick up on the sarcasm, then you're an idiot. Sighing in disappointment, she slowly trudged her way into the school building and and start searching for her homeroom. 3MC1, Floor 3 Maths Corridor Class 1.

**0~0~0**

**Alexander Hopkins**

"Alfred, you're coming to class right? The bell rings in three minutes…" Matthew's soft voice startled the pack of boys, causing the larger blonde to groan in irritation, much like a small child about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Aww, Matty, but I don't wanna.. I'm talking to my friends right now." Alfred whined like a five year old, causing his twin to sign and tug on his backpack just a fraction, not enough to actually yank the hulking teen anywhere. Alfred continued to make dying whale noises out loud, crossing his arms across his chest in defiance. Other teens quickly turned to look at the boy, much to Matthew and Kiku's embarrassment, but Alfred either didn't notice or didn't care. The hockey player soon gave up, turning on his heels and saying over his shoulder, "Fine, If you want to be late, then go ahead. I tried. See you later."

"Alfred mate, you might want to follow your brother. He's going to flip if you're late on your first day." Xander grinned and nudged the bigger boy good-naturedly. Matthew was right though, they only had a few minutes to find their way to their homerooms, so it would be best if they all got going.

"Pssshh, I don't let anyone boss me around! Definitely not someone smaller than me like Matty! That's just lame and sad." Matthias exclaimed pointedly to Alfred, a large knowing smirk spreading across the spiky haired teens face as booming obnoxious laughter poured out of his mouth. Denmark bent over at the waist, clutching his stomach as he continued to giggle, edging the other boy on. Alfred's blue eyes immediately narrowed, his thin mouth slowly curving into a snarl, looking ready to beat the other into a pulp. Kiku made a small squeal, brown eyes widening in worry as his hands raised to flap in the air frantically. The small Japanese teen looked about ready to pass out. _Not again_. Spain and Xander shared a quick look before the former and latter pulled the two boys apart.

"Now isn't a good time to fight you two, we have to get to our crasses." Kiku spoke in his thick japanese accent, his face looking a touch red from his almost panic attack. America and Denmark both looked a tad guilty having gotten the small man frightened. Violence was something Kiku protested to the fullest and they all knew that. Every time someone even looked a little frustrated, the smaller teen would go into a panic.

"Sorry dude, how 'bout we go my house after school and play video games? I heard there's a new one that came out recently." The blonde american had changed topic quickly, hoping to get the asian settled and not frightened while Matthias looked away from the two.

Ignoring the conversation, Xander checked the time on his phone just as the bell rang, catching all the boys attention. Their faces stricken in horror as they all realise that they're the only ones in the courtyard and hadn't noticed it until it was too late. They all quickly said their goodbyes before they all ran away to either their homerooms, or the boards to find their homerooms. The british man, having already checked the board before finding his best friend, he quickly sped up set upon set of stairs to the math corridor where the all twelfth graders had their homerooms for the year.

Forcing the door wide open, effectively grabbing the attention of all the students and the teacher in the room, the boy smiled sheepishly as he tried to regain his breath as he slowly slid his way towards the only empty chair in the room, which was right between a chinese and british man in the center of the room. Yao Wang and Arthur Kirkland, two people he knew and only liked one of them. The asian was the one he liked, Arthur not so much, because he was into magic, and Xander didn't like magic one bit. He wasn't afraid of it, he just didn't like it, finding it really creepy and very superstitious.

"Since it's the first day of school Mr. Hopkins, I'll excuse you from your tartiness, but consider yourself grateful. This better not happen again, or your parents will be hearing of this." An ancient looking women with her grey hair pulled back into a tight bun and wire framed glasses perched on her bird like nose glared over at Xander. Her thin pink lips were in a straight line and her dark eyes piercing, definitely giving her a frightening appearance, causing Xander to slink down into his chair, trying desperately to make himself invisible. The brunette boy quickly nodded before nervously glancing away, being quick to pull out his mathematics notebook and textbook, just in case.

Ms. Cason was her name, a pretty well known math teacher here at World Academy. She'd been teaching since her mid twenties, almost as long as the school itself had been built, and she liked to remind everyone of just that. She thought that her many years of experience put her above most teachers, so she didn't follow the usual code of conduct, she made her own rules. She believed in traditional life, being raised properly like a sophisticated young adult. That's why Xander and the rest of her first period class should've known that she and Arthur, the widely known British punk, would clash heads.

As soon as the snooty old women started her 'lesson', _-which if you ask me, you shouldn't be allowed to teach on the first day- _a snort came from England. The twelfth grader had his plaid colored jean clad legs stretched out to lay on the metal bottom of the desk in front of him and his arms crossed as he leaned back in his red plastic chair. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed and his green eyes held a glimpse of boredom and amusement, a sure sign that he was trying to start something. The snort wasn't what caused the women to freak though, it was the fact that a) he had on a thick layer of black eyeliner and b) a silver lip ring adorned his bottom lip, sparkling in the fluorescent lights. Ms. Cason quickly turned away from the chalkboard, the white piece of chalk clutched between her thumb and pointer finger almost disintegrated from her tight pinching grip. She automatically spotted Arthur in the sea of teens, her nostrils flaring in disgust. Her eyes narrowed, '_yet another year with Arthur Kirkland, I see.'_

" … Could you please remove the lip ring? It is against school policy to wear any facial piercings other than a nose stud." The elderly lady asked the punk, trying to sound somewhat nice, yet it was painfully obvious that she was annoyed from the aura that leaked off of her, not to mention her awkwardly forced smile. Xander looked towards Arthur, a look of annoyance in his eyes as he watches the fight that will proceed.

"Hmmm? But what if I don't want to remove my lip piercing?" The boy cheekily answered back, kicking his legs up and onto his empty desk, his notebooks and pencil case still in his black badge covered backpack. Ms. Cason's eye twitched as she grew more displeased by the second. The classroom fell into a hush, every little side conversation was completely silenced by the growing tension. The students excitedly looked onto the scene before them, waiting to get every last detail to spread it on to the rest of the student body. I mean, come on, who doesn't like to hear about a fight? Especially if it involves Arthur Kirkland.

"I would have to send you to the principle, and you would have to explain why you won't remove your piercing along with receiving a detention. Plus, I don't want to be handing out detention slips in the morning, especially on the first day of school. So please remove the ring, it will save both of us a lot of trouble." A few strands of grey hair fell in front of the woman's wrinkled face as her tone grew more sharp. Yet, Alexander just tuned out the argument, having not being bothered to pay attention anymore and turned to Yao who sat on his right side.

"Hello Yao, how was your summer?" The brunette gave the long haired man a smile as he greeted him in a friendly tone. Yao turned his full attention to the non-punk british man in the class, and shot a smile back.

"Zǎo ān (_good morning_) Alexander, my summer was alright, thank you. Uneventful, but I still had things to keep me occupied. I took up gardening as a hobby, it's very relaxing aru. How was your holiday?" The asian asked, the two had fully blocked out the argument that had started between the teacher and student not far from them, this was a normal occurance really. An argument always happened when the two were in each others presence.

"Ah, it was fun, went to the beach, cinema, that traveling circus that comes round every couple months with some of the boys and Lissie. I think I saw you at the circus one day with some hippie girl… But how did you get into gardening? That doesn't really seem something you would get into." Xander's eyes widened in innocent curiosity as he stared at the asian boy, China chuckled nervously as he turned his head to the side anxiously, causing his ponytail to flop around.

"Aiyah! You western nations are so immature. I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't like circus, it smells gross. I'm too busy for stuff like that, with family traditions and all. Gardening is very nice, you should try it sometime instead of being involved with the stupid fencing team." Yao turned up his nose, brushing off the other teen with ease, much to Xander's disappointment. Though, Xander didn't seem to pick up on the other's displeasure of the topic. Before the british teen could further question the chinese teen, Arthur's yelling cut off all thoughts.

The choppy haired blonde was now sitting up right, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the desk edges. Ms. Cason had moved across the room to stand at the front of Arthur's row, the two fellow students, a timid looking girl and a tall boy on the baseball team, that sat in front of Arthur coward in their wake, the girl even going as far to sink down into her chair to get out of Ms. Cason's way. Her hands were on her hips as she stared down fiercely at Arthur, who didn't back down from the staring competition.

"WELL I CAN'T HELP THAT YOUR TEACHING IS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT! I NEVER EVEN BLOODY LEARN ANYTHING IN YOUR LESSONS ANYWAY! I'D BE BETTER OFF TEACHING MYSELF!" Arthur had started to yell, nothing new from the previous years of being taught from the same teacher for math. It's not that Arthur failed that class, actually he was rather smart, it's just that she taught three different levels of math and for some unknown reason, he got her every year since tenth grade. Every term, or most like every two or three weeks they had basically the same argument, so hadn't ever really bothered respecting the whole 'Never treat a student differently' rule when it came to the fights with Arthur, especially since Arthur never bothered with the 'Treat the teacher with respect' or 'Always go to class/Never skip a lesson' rules, since Arthur does tend to school practically all the time. Though they had actually gotten to learn about each other during detentions and can be quite friendly to each to each other at times, rarely. They had a weird mutual thing going on.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU NEVER LEARN IN MY LESSONS! YOU JUST NEVER PAY ATTENTION! I'M NOT A TERRIBLE TEACHER ARTHUR! I'VE BEEN TEACHING AT THIS SCHOOL FOR OVER 30 YEARS. I HAVEN'T MET A STUDENT QUITE AS INCOMPETENT AS YOU IN ALL OF MY YEARS." had started to yell back as well, it was only twenty minutes into the period and no work had been yet completed. Most of the students being happy about this distraction, it was like watching some lame reality television show.

"I DO PAY ATTENTION! At times… BUT YOU JUST WON'T BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN'T TEACH BECAUSE YOU'RE SO CRAP AT YOUR JOB! YOU'RE IN DENIAL. AND ANOTHER THING, I'LL WEAR WHATEVER I BLOODY WANT BECAUSE I'M MY OWN PERSON! I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO TAKE OFF OF MY FACE." Arthur was seething as he abruptly stood up from his seat, his eyes wild and hair even more messy than usual. Around now, was when either a teacher who had a free period or a teaching assistant came in from hearing the yells through the thin door and walls, or had had enough with the boy and sent him either out of the class or to the principle. Today it was going to be a mixture, something that didn't happen often but did once in a while.

"Get out of my classroom Arthur and calm yourself down, or go to the principal." had taken a deep breath before saying this, giving up entirely on the argument, and just as she did, a man with long blonde hair, a thin braid hanging down on the left side of his head, and his eyes a sky blue colour had opened the door, carrying a high stack of papers. His face held a stern expression, all the students froze, even Xander's body had, everyone knew who this man was. It was Beilschmidt, otherwise known as Germania, the principal's secretary… Also sex buddy, but that's a rumour… But Xander thinks it's true.

" , are you having problems vith students already?" Mr. Beilschmidt's german accent light yet easily heard, was within the sentence, which had all the students intimidated. Arthur slowly sat back down in his chair, which he had gotten up from sometime in the argument.

"Just some complications, nothing major, but could you take out of class for a little bit to cool down?" said in a sickly sweet tone, a glare forming on her face which she directed at the british blonde.

"Of course, I was just headed to the office. Kirkland, follow me." Germania gave a fleeting glance over the stack of papers at the teen before gripping the door handle with his free hand, pushing it fully open to stand in the hallway. Knowing better than to make the older blonde wait, Arthur forcefully threw his backpack to dangle over his shoulder, ready to exit the room. Before he did, another sarcastic, "Have a lovely day Ms. Cason." was thrown over his shoulder with a two finger salute, then he followed the other down the corridor.

stared after the boy, before clearing her throat, smoothing back the loose strands of grey. After a short pause she addressed the class, "What are you all waiting for? Did I say you could stop taking notes?" This was a typical morning in Ms. Cason's class. Xander felt a sweat drop coming while Yao just facepalmed at how could be so… Different…

_Why did I get stuck with a wack teacher for homeroom with the creepy punk british man… At least I have Yao with me… _Xander turned to give a side glance at Yao, just to see him frowning at the front of the room. _Or not._..

**0~0~0**

**Aurora Ashton**

_Lunch now, I really wish I had gone during break for a smoke. Now I'm dying for one._

The petite hippie had started sneaking her way round the familiar school building, making her way towards the roof. She was very cautious and careful, making sure no one was around before climbing the staircase that lead to the roof. No one was allowed on the roof of the school, obviously, and very few people even knew about the secret secluded spot. Quietly opening the metal door, a creaking sound echoing down the stairway.

Peeking round the door and scanning the roof for any staff members or students, the brown eyed girl sighed in relief at seeing the uninhabited area. Calmly walking over to the wire fence near the door, the girl sits with her back leaning against the wire. Reaching into her bra, Aurora pulled out a small bag of a mixture of brown and green crushed and dried plants along with some filters and rizzler and started making a cigarette in silence.

"Have enough for another?"

Brown curly hair flies as the girl's head spins round as fast as the speed of light towards the little hut of where the door was located, seeing a white haired senior leaning against the metal. His bright magenta eyes staring at her as a cocky smirk rested on his face. Aurora let out a breath of relief at seeing who it was and relaxed her tense body.

"Gilbert, when did you get here?" A pale feminine hand with many string-made bracelets and jingling beads waved the Prussian over, who took it as an invitation to sit right next to her in a huff, knees bent and arms rested on top. The hippie handed over the roll up that was made before making another. This was an everyday routine for her, something she was addicted to since the age of thirteen.

"Been here zhe entire time, just behind zhe unawesome hut. This have pot mixed in?" The albino pulled out a red lighter from his jacket pocket, getting ready to light the cigarette as he looked towards the tiny eleventh grader beside him.

" 'Baki and pot, all I ever smoke. You should know by now idiot, plus unawesome isn't a word." Aurora said with a good natured laugh as she pinched the lighter from Gilbert and quickly light the spliff that she made, before handing it back to him. Prussia lit his own cigarette before putting away the red zippo away again.

"Well zhe awesome me iz making it a word!" Gilbert boomed while fist pumping the air. Aurora smiled softly at the older boy before turning away to look over the side of the building top. The huge school grounds looked so small and fragile from this height, like little monopoly game pieces. The towering black fence and equally massive metal gate with the World Academy crest that surrounded the school looked so pointless, like some small child could walk up and pluck it from the ground with ease. The pretty marble fountain in the direct center of the lawn seemed like a miniature kiddy pool and the trees looked like dots. The world all seemed so unclear from the roof causing Aurora to frown and glance away, it was way too much to think about for her.

"That's beautiful Gilbert, just be you." Aurora answered with a small flick of her wrist towards the other teen. They both took a drag of their cigarettes, feeling the smoke invade their lungs as they took it back, before the burning sensation in their throats when they released the smoke into the air. The boy chuckled at Rainbow, loving how she isn't afraid to be honest with him. The two had known each other for years, they were each others release, always going to the other for help, whether it be for drugs or answers on the homework. Aurora was the perfect person to go to for advice, she always knew what to say and do for every situation.

"Alvays am Rainbow, alvays am." Aurora chuckled at the nickname, very rarely used but still holding a sweet meaning. Checking the time quickly, the gardener notices theres only ten minutes left of lunch, that she's smoked nearly her whole blunt without noticing it and that she hasn't eaten yet. Taking one last drag, the brunette stubs out the cigarette and drops the bum through the wiring fence, falling down the side of the building and landing onto the courtyard floor into the grass.

"I'm going to the cafeteria now, haven't eaten yet and I'm starved!" Gilbert looks over to the now standing girl and grins, standing as well, easily towering over the petite girl. They both make their way over to the door as the albino takes a last drag and drops it onto the ground, stepping on it along the way.

"You hear zat zey are only selling meat foods in the cafeteria?" Gilbert looks over to the vegetarian, seeing her horrified expression. Prussia, not being able to handle her facial expressions, doubles over, arms wrapped around his stomach as he lets out his weird laugh.

"Kesesesesesesesesess~" Tears streamed down his face while the gardeners eyes widened at the boy.

"Seriously? Ya gotta be kidding me and ma titties... Coz this stuff ain't funny... Ok maybe a little! HAHAHAHA!" The girl joined him in laughing, finding it quite funny as well. They both calmed down after a minute, before making their way down, not bothering to check for anyone spotting them.

Aurora hopped down two steps at a time till her sandaled feet hit the tile floor, then turned to wave at Prussia and make her way to the cafeteria. The two couldn't be seen entering together because of Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig, who would flip his shit by putting two and two together and realize Prussia's still smoking. It wasn't a big secret, everyone that knew the albino was aware of him being a stoner. The skater was always seen with some sort of drug on him, but Ludwig liked to pretend that his popular older bro wasn't a total druggy, at least for their father's sake.

Opening the cafeteria doors, the girl made her way to the snack counter, grabbing a couple bags peeled and chopped apple and carrot bits, before paying for them and walking away. Looking round to spot somewhere to sit and eat peacefully, before spotting the new friend she made over the holidays.

"Hey, China! How's your day going so far?" The asian man looked towards her surprised at seeing her, he was sat with a couple of other asians as well. A couple Aurora recognised, like Kiku and Mei, but the rest not so much.

"Oh, hello Aurora. My day is well, thanks for asking…" China answered then an awkward pause came about as the asian glanced over at the hippie. A frown of deep concentration etched its way across his face and his nose was held high in the air. Aurora furrowed her brows in confusion, but a smile still managed to stay in place. She awkwardly smoothed down her knee length paisley print dress as she chuckled to herself, looking around the lunchroom as a distraction from the odd chinese teen.

She could see, _well hear_, Alfred over by a wide window overlooking the courtyard, with France and his adopted brother, Matthew and his French girlfriend, and Arthur. They were having another fight, yet again, Aurora snorted in amusement. Poland was yelling at some popular blonde bimbo over by the long salad buffet table about how her skirt was 'so last season'. Lithuania was frantically trying to calm his friend down while Jack awkwardly apologized as she dragged the teen away by the collar. Seychelles and Ukraine sat with the rest of the cheerleaders, with the latter being oblivious to the many gaping stares of the football team at her chest. Ahh, it was good to be back for another year at World Academy.

Aurora's self musing came to a halt as Yao tugged on the fringe of her brown vest, effectively gaining the girls attention. When she turned to look down, she found herself even closer to the other than she originally anticipated, causing her to widen her eyes just a smidge, then relax again. She could feel the stares of the rest of the asians that occupied his table, but no words were directed her way.

"You smell strange, like plant." Yao said lowly, making his accent a little thicker as he narrowed his brown eyes. The brunette wasn't even fazed by this, brushing the comment off like a piece of lent. Aurora gave a wide grin before laughing, "I always smell like plants, I live in a _caravan._ You know my family are all hippies, it runs through the blood in my veins."

She could hear the quiet whispers from around the table, but she chose to ignore it. Why start something that didn't need to happen? Anyways, arguing wasn't in her nature. Yao didn't question her any further, instead, he pulled out the only free chair that happened to be on his left. He motioned for the girl to take a seat, which she happily complied.

Aurora then tore open the small package of carrots and began to eat, alternating between listening to the different conversations going on around her in comfortable silence. Aurora didn't really mind the loss of attention, matter of fact, the other students were kind of funny to listen to, whether they thought so or not.

"Aiyah~ Taiwan, your dress is too short. Stick to tradition, you look like whore aru." Yao huffed, glaring at a pale girl with long chestnut hair with a strange little curl sticking right out from behind a pink cherry blossom pin. Her bangs fell almost to her honey brown eyes which were piecing holes right into the chinese teen. She then kicked him in the shin under the table with a triumphant grin.

"Shut it Yao or I'll cut your Hello Kitty into little kitty pieces." Mei hissed, then abruptly stood up and glanced over at Vietnam with a 'kicked puppy' look, knowing the other girl would immediately come to her aid. Vietnam then grabbed Mei's hand in her own and turned to lean over the table, fiercely glaring at Yao, almost making everyone pee their pants, well minus Aurora. The pure anger of a thousand suns held clear in her amber eyes from beneath the loose strands of chocolate brown choppy hair that had fallen out of her loosely tied ponytail.

"Her dress is _cute_, you just stupid. Don't talk to Meimei like that again or I'll do ninja kick on your head. Apologize _now_." The amber eyed girl's terrifying look silenced Yao. He muttered an almost inaudible apology before Lien pulled Mei away to dump their trays and then make their way out of the cafeteria, not before Mei turned and stuck out her tongue with a wink.

"Ugh! She an ass. Mei always tries to use Lien against me. She lucky Lien is scary or I would keep her from associating with us. Stupid asian society suck balls." China crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair with a sour look on his face. Aurora couldn't take it anymore. The warm liquid started to leak from the corners of her eyes as she busted out laughing, tears now streaming down her slightly pink face. The hippie girl clutched her sides as she threw her head back, fully amused by the situation. Yao, with his cheeks turning a light peachy color in embarrassment, then pushed his chair back and pointed a finger at the long haired brunette.

"That wasn't funny! I hope you think it's funny though when I leave you here." With a sassy flip of his ponytail, Yao trudged off with his Hello Kitty backpack clutched to his chest and a still wildly laughing Aurora calling for him to come back. Kiku, having watched the whole thing awkwardly looked back and forth between his step brother and girl in hysterics before sighing to himself. _I need new friends..._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think so far?<strong>

**Any thoughts or suggestions?**

**What's going on with Annaeliese? And why can't Arthur just chill for once in his life!? Does Kiku really need new friends? What's China's deal with Taiwan? I'm pretty sure Denmark does take orders from someone smaller than him... *COUGH* Norway *COUGH***

**Until next time my loves!**


End file.
